memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Daedalus's Children
Introduction (blurb) Back Cover Text: Crippled by a freak accident, ''Enterprise'' has crossed over into an alternate universe -- and into the middle of a civil war set off by a brutal warlord who has used technology stolen from the Daedalus to enslave his people. Forcibly removed from their ship, imprisoned and brutalized by their captors, Captain Archer and crew soon find themselves confronting an even more immediate challenge than escape -- subtle biochemical differences in this universe that make their continued survival an impossibility. Every hour they spend in this parallel continuum brings them closer to death. Yet Archer discovers that in order to recapture Enterprise, he may have to cripple his ship once again. And even if he manages to find a solution to that dilemma, one last survivor of the doomed flight of the Daedalus stands between Enterprise and her safe return home.... Information Follow-up of the novel Daedalus, also by Dave Stern References Characters ''Enterprise'' personnel :Jonathan Archer • • Duel • Dwight • Hess • • Kramer • John Lee • Travis Mayweather • O'Bannon • Donna O'Neill • Phlox • Porthos • Malcolm Reed • Katreen Riley • • K.P. Ryan • • Hoshi Sato • • T'Pol • Charles Tucker III • Yamani Bellars • • Dingham • Malzami ''Daedalus'' crew :Al-Bashir • Victor Brodesser • J.G. Cooney • Monique Duvall • • Westerberg • Steve Yee D'Lay • Dubrow • Ferrara • Makin • O'Connell Denari :Briatt • Covay • Elson • En'hakar • Fane • Ferik Reeve • Gastornis • • Kairn • Kedlee • • Lind Usdan • Makandros • Peranda • • Tomon • Trant Neesa • Maj Wooler Dirsch • Egil • Ella'jaren • Ishenq • Oav • Sadir Lyatt Other characters :Leeman Sadir Henry Archer • Arthur C. Clarke • Duvall • Edwin Hubble • Natalie • Parnikee • Elaine Tucker • Turo • Grant Wood Starships and vehicles :Denari Stinger • • ( ) • Hule • (Suliban cell ship) • • Harmony 2 • Jaquandra • Maximillian • OTV type K42 • prison transport • Locations :asteroid belt • (Kresh) • Denari system/Cole 128 system • Kota system (Kota Base) • Rava One Burkhelt • Colonna • Denari (Charest • New Irla) • Earth (Amazon basin • Sydney • Warp 5 Complex) Halo-1 • Halo-2 • Halo-3 • Negatta • Saturn • Vox 4 Races and cultures :Denari • Denobulan • Human • Vulcan Human (Huantamos) • Jantaleyse • Klingon • Suliban • Thlixian • Vissian • Xyrillian States and organizations :Council of Generals • Denari Expeditionary Force • Denari Miners Guild • Denari Presidium • Earth Starfleet • Planetary Defense Command • United Earth Daedalus Project • Denari Expeditionary Force First Battalion • NX Program • Planetary Defense Battalion • Suliban Cabal • tribe Ranks and titles :actor • ambassador • armory officer • astronomer • brujeira • captain • chief • chief engineer • chief of staff • colonel • commander • communications officer • crewman • dictator • doctor • engineer • ensign • first officer • general • guildsman • helmsman • lieutenant • marsha • miner • physician • pirate • prison guard • prisoner • professor • science officer • scientist • security chief • security officer • soldier • subcommander • Sumo wrestler • tutor • vice-marshal • witch doctor Science and technology :adrenaline • advanced field theory • airlock • algorithm • anaphylactic shock • antimatter • antimatter pod • autopilot • black hole • blood • brain • C-ketolin • carrier signal • cascading ion drive • chemistry • cloaking device • coma • comet • communications • communicator • computer • computer virus • concussion • coolant • diagnostic sensor • dilithium • EM distortion • EMP • energizing coil • explosive • forcefield • frequency • gas giant • gas mask • gravitational field • gravitic mine • gravity • guidance system • Hubble Constant • hypospray • impulse drive • inertial damper • injector • interface protocol • intermix chamber • intermix circuitry • ion • ion drive • ion field • ion storm • Kelvin • laser pistol • life support • light speed • megaparsec • memory • memory chip • mooring clamps • Negattan aquaflyer • nuclear warhead • Oort cloud • oxygen • painkiller • parallel universe • Parnikee's Theorem • phase cannon • phase pistol • photon charge • plasma exhaust • poison pill • protein • quantum mechanics • quantum theory • radiation • reaction chamber • refrigerator • S’ral's Theorem • satellite • scanner • self-destruct • sensor • sensor ghost • Shi'Kahr Principles • shock rod • sodium dipentothal • spanner • spectrogram • stasis unit • stereoisomer • subspace beacon • subspace field node • T'ronna Equations • taser • testing probe • thermonuclear device • thruster • tranquilizer • transporter • ultraviolet • universal translator • • warp drive • warp field • warp injector • warp reactor Other references :airsled • American Gothic • biscuit • body-surfing • Broken Bow incident • burger • cannon • cargo bay • cheddar • cheese • Clarke's Third Law • coffee • • cot • decontamination chamber • delta formation • democracy • dictionary • distress signal • English language • eyeglasses • fishing • fork • fried chicken • Greek language • gurney • holding cell • home movie • ice cream • infirmary • kamikaze • knife • lobster • meditation • medkit • micropliers • mirror • photo • pincer formation • pisarko • pizza • porterhouse steak • quarters • Rackham's back door • rain forest • ration • school • scotch • scrambled eggs • The Song of El Cid • • • steak • stir-fry • suicide • sushi • tablespoon • tennis ball • The Three Musketeers • torture • vegetable Connections * | after1=Rosetta| typea= | author=Dave Stern | formata= | beforea= | aftera=Rosetta | prevpocket= | nextpocket= | }} Category:ENT novels